Envy of a Jealous Heart
by DaftLikeJack22
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, but Hermione loves....someone else. Jealousy takes over and Ron struggles to gain the love of Hermione.
1. Follow your deepest desires

Ron Weasley walked into Platform 9 and 3 quarters with a heavy heart. He knew this was the last year he was attending Hogwarts. He was going to attempt to tell the girl he loved his feelings. He was giving himself a year to do it, too. He also thought she fancied his best friend, Harry Potter. Ron was always envious of Harry, because of his unwanted fame. Harry got everything. He got fame, girls and grades. He looked at Hermione Granger who was walking next to him. She saw that he was looking at her and grinned. They had gotten very close over the past 2 years. They were better friends than he had EVER been with any other girl. Of course, he had never loved any girl the way he loved Hermione.  
  
"So, Ron, Are you ready for the last year of Hogwarts?" She asked quietly.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Ron answered.  
  
"I'm glad I have some classes with you now that you dropped Divination." She said to both males, who nodded cheerfully.  
  
"Divination is a bunch of codswallop. I can't believe Lavender and Parvati actually ENJOYED that course." Harry replied.  
  
"Bunch of loonies. At least you were smart enough to drop that class early, Hermione." Ron said.  
  
They got on the train and sat next to Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. She had an enormous crush on Harry ever since she heard about him. Recently, it had been getting annoying. She was pasting pictures of him on her wall and would write to her friend poems about him. 'My body desires him. He has cast a spell on my heart.' He quoted from her most recent poem she conveniently left open on the table. He sniggered quietly, thinking of her face when she had first met him. She looked like she had seen a basilisk.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked, her beautiful brown eyes fixated on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Hey Harry, get that food cart. I want some chocolate frogs." Ron requested.  
  
Harry called over the cart and Ron got a few packages of chocolate frogs and Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He figured he would give the chocolate frogs to his two friends equally and one to him, while giving Ginny the beans. He took a chocolate frog from the pile. It tried to escape his grasp but he forced it down his throat. He smiled weakly, as the chocolate frog started to climb back up his throat. He gulped, sucking the frog into his stomach. Harry took an interested glance at him.  
  
"Tasty?" Harry asked, amused.  
"Very." Ron replied.  
  
As Hogwarts came into view, Ron became uneasier. What if Hermione was disgusted when he told her his feelings? What is she never talked to him again? WHAT IF SHE LIKED HARRY? 'Don't think about that. You'll make yourself nervous.' He thought. Hermione was looking at Harry in disappointment while he was talking about his horrible vacation. Ron had nothing interesting to contribute and by the looks of it, no one wanted him to. Ginny was wiping drool from her bottom lip every few seconds and Hermione was staring intently, as if studying his face would give her all the History of Magic notes. He thought about how he would tell Hermione the things that had been swimming around his mind all summer. He quickly took out a piece of parchment and quill and started a letter, without anyone noticing.

* * *

Dear Hermione,  
  
How can I say this to express my feelings? Well, I love you. There, that wasn't too hard. I love you. I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER!  
  
Ron

* * *

He sounded like a crazed maniac. He chuckled and crumpled the paper while inserting it into his bag. Why was he making this so hard on himself? Because you're a bloody moron, he answered himself. Hogwarts Express came to a stop and Ron walked with Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts.  
  
"This way, Firs' years!" A friend yelled.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" The three of them yelled.  
  
Hagrid waved, smiling. They arrived at Hogwarts and dropped off their things. They slowly walked to the Great Hall, seating themselves next to fellow Gryffindors, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Dumbledore stood up and all of the Great Hall silenced.  
  
"This year brings many things of the unexpected. I point this out because many of you will find love, happiness and most of all, yourselves. I understand that some of you will be leaving my protection this year to go out and make the best of yourselves. I hope that some of you," Dumbledore paused and looked at Ron, "will follow their deepest desires without delay."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and Ron flushed deeply. He always knew what was bothering Ron. It was soothing in a way. He knew he would follow his desires, but why without delay? He looked at Hermione who, yet again, was talking with Harry. Ron walked by himself to the common room. He needed to think.  
  
"Bugle snout." Ron said and the fat lady opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room. He walked into his bedroom and threw himself on his four-poster bed.  
  
'If I love Hermione so much that I said I couldn't be apart from her this year,' Ron thought forlorn, 'then why am I alone?'


	2. Really Bad Day

"Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron replied.  
  
"Is this yours?" Harry pulled out a crumpled letter.  
  
Ron looked, in disbelief, at the letter Harry was holding. It was the one he had written to Hermione on the train. He clutched his bag. It must have fallen out on his way to the Great Hall.  
  
"'I love you, Hermione Granger'? I didn't know you liked her." Harry grinned.  
  
"Never mind that, Harry. It's trash." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Here. I'll keep it for safekeeping. I know you want it." Harry said, stuffing the letter in his pocket.  
  
"Don't tell her." Ron demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron."  
  
"I'm going to sleep. G'night." Ron shut the curtains around his bed and took out another quill and parchment.  
  
Hermione,  
  
My love for you has grown. I think about you every day and every night. The moment I wake from a dream full of you, I think of you. I love everything about you. Your soft brown eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen. When your hair, full curls of brilliance, falls into your face it is a magnificent sight. I love you more than anything. I would die for you.  
  
Ron  
  
He smiled weakly into the parchment and ripped it in half. His feelings needed to be let out, but not for anyone to see. He ripped it into fourths and threw it away into his bag. If only he could have her in his arms...He would give anything for her touch. Anything for her...  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled, giggling.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked, grasping her hand.  
  
"I love you." Hermione said, capturing his lips.  
  
He moaned quietly, putting his hands around her waist.

"Ronnie! Oh, I didn't know you felt that way!" Dean Thomas whispered in his ear, laughing with Seamus, Harry and Neville.  
  
"Mum calls me that. Silly name." Ron said, still in his dream.  
  
"Ron, get up!" Seamus yelled.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, getting up.  
  
"Who's the girl you were moaning about?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh no one. Someone I met a long time ago." Ron answered, discreetly.  
  
"You love her?" Harry asked, knowing whom it was anyway.  
  
"Yes." Ron answered.  
  
Ron walked down to breakfast with the guys. He saw Hermione and motioned for her to join them. She smiled sweetly and shook her head. He felt a little disappointed, but laughed with the others as Seamus told a joke. The walk to the Great Hall was utterly boring. Dean kept making fun of him for having a dream about a girl. Oh well, he thought silently, Maybe he's a late bloomer. He laughed at this, just in cue for another bad joke. Dean, Seamus, and Neville sat away from Ron and Harry. Hermione came and sat next to them. She pulled out a few books and took out her Arithmancy homework.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just a bit of homework." Hermione answered.  
  
Ron looked at the assignment. It was a project to be completed on 40 inches of parchment. His jaw dropped. He thought double potions homework was hard! She filled out the 40 inches in about 15 minutes, just enough time to get a piece of toast. Ron looked, amazed, at Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, wiping her face, "Do I have jam on my face?"  
  
"No, No. You're just...amazing." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
Harry grinned. He knew his friend had fallen HARD. The tip of Ron's ears had turned bright pink. Hermione was now looking at him.  
  
"So, Harry, Has your scar hurt at all lately?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Harry said, feeling guilty as Ron munched unhappily on his toast.  
  
"So, would you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, Hermione?" Ron asked, ready for the mental slap.  
  
"Sure. We always do, right? Me, you and Harry." Ron winced at the last word. Harry.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Ron said, a little flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"What did you mean?" Hermione asked, clearly having no clue what he was getting at.  
  
"Nothing." Ron answered, feeling a deep pang of remorse.  
  
Harry started to cough loudly. Ron gave him a what-are-you-doing-mate look. Harry smiled through hacking coughs. Ron slowly got the idea. Hermione obviously did not.  
  
"Oh Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked, looking very concerned.  
  
"I'm (cough) just (cough) fine. Don't (coughing attack) worry (wheeze) about me." Harry struggled and ran upstairs.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said, pulling her arm.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny!" A familiar, yet DISGUSTING voice came from behind them.  
  
"Krum." Ron muttered, feeling his breakfast coming up.  
  
Hermione looked shocked, but excited as Viktor Krum pulled her into a warm embrace. He had attracted much attention by yelling like an idiot. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table, yelling 'Herm-own-ninny!' Ron felt sick to his stomach. At that very moment, Krum turned to Ron.  
  
"Ah, hello Ron Vheeze-ly" Krum said coolly.  
  
"Hello Vicky!" Ron said, getting a glare from Hermione.  
  
"Vhat? Vhat did you call me?"  
  
"I called you Vicky. Sorry but you kind of remind me of my great aunt." Ron replied, letting his jealousy take over him.  
  
"I see." Krum answered.  
  
He turned his attention to Hermione.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, I vas vondering is you vould like to come with me to Hogsmeade this veekend." Krum asked, taking her hand.  
  
She blushed and every ounce of patience drained from him. Was he that repulsive? He didn't get it. She likes some Durmstrang wart instead of you, Ron Weasley. Get over it. Maybe she doesn't like redheads, Ron thought, feeling rejected.  
  
"Of course I will. Why are you here?" Hermione asked.  
  
At this, Ron ran from the Great Hall. Almost in tears of rage, he ran to the commons. Harry was sitting next to the fire with his little sister, Ginny, in his arms. Ron stopped abruptly, staring at the two. He blinked, not believing his eyes. What was happening to this world? The big 'look I've got an accent' boy was back to bring forth hell at Hogwarts and Harry was making the moves on his LITTLE SISTER! He gave himself a second to cool off, which was not successful.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ron said softly, after whispering the password to the fat lady portrait.  
  
Ginny and Harry both jumped. This brought a bit of satisfaction to Ron, but he ignored it.  
  
"Ron! Oh hello! I was just, er, helping Ginny with her (cough) homework." Harry explained, which Ron knew was a lie.  
  
"Yeah. Harry, we don't have a Sex ed. Class here!" Ron replied, dubiously  
  
"Ron, you're overreacting." Ginny said in a small voice.  
  
"Oh no, Gin. Wait until you hear Mum! She'll be bouncing off the walls." Ron responded.  
  
"She'll be happy." Ginny said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"No, she won't! You'll get too much publicity with the Daily Prophet! They still think he's a nutter!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Ginny yelled, running to her dorm.  
  
Ron sat down slowly next to the fire as Harry ran up to the boys' dorm. What was amazing was that this could be, single-handedly, the worst day he had experienced at Hogwarts. That was including his deadly chess match in 1st year, his meeting with the 3 headed dog in 1st year, Riddle about killing his sister in 2nd year, and his rat, Scabbers, turning out to be a mass murderer in 3rd year. So yeah, pretty bad day.


	3. Krum explains and evil potions class

> Ron woke up slowly, to gentle slaps in the face. He grunted, opening his eyes. Standing about two inches from his face was the person he absolutely DID NOT want to see.  
  
"Hello Veasley! Vould you like to come to breakfast vith me and Herm- own-ninny?" Viktor asked, smiling.  
  
Ron looked around. Evidently, he had fallen asleep by the fire last night in the commons. He tried to stand, but quickly sat back down. He never figured his bum could hurt that bad by sleeping. He smiled weakly, seeing Hermione glide down the girls' dormitory staircase.  
  
"Hey sleepy-head!" Hermione said, sitting next to him. "Why did you sleep down here?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She stared at him, confused. "Honestly, I don't have a bloody clue why I'm sitting here!"  
  
"Right." Hermione said.  
  
"So, vould you like to?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Sure." Ron agreed.  
  
They walked out of the common room. As they rounded the second corner, Ron turned to Viktor.  
  
"So...Why ARE you here?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh. Vell, Ever since Professor Karkaroff left Durmstrang, they haven't really been able to find a replacement. Ve have been really confused. Everything just went haywire. So they just let us on break until they found a replacement or when Karkoroff comes back. Vhatever comes first." Viktor explained, with a sigh.  
  
"You didn't really answer my question." Ron said, tousling his red hair.  
  
"What are you asking then?" Viktor asked, a little disgruntled.  
  
"Why are you here? At Hogwarts?" Ron repeated.  
  
"I wanted to visit Herm-own-ninny. Dumbledore always said that we were welcome! I even notified him beforehand. He said he would be delighted." Viktor replied.  
  
"Oh." Ron said feeling defeated.  
  
"So, Ron, have you finished your extra Transfiguration homework?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, Hermione! Do you actually expect me to do that?" Ron replied, incredulously.  
  
"Ron, if you don't do your homework you'll NEVER pass your N.E.W.T.S." Hermione said, sternly.  
  
"Have I ever done it before? I'll just copy yours, no problem." Ron answered, smirking in a sexy sort of way. (I love Ron. I couldn't help myself!!)  
  
Hermione groaned and started to eat a bit of toast. Ron looked at Viktor, who was studying Hermione's eating habits intently. Hermione looked at her toast, Viktor, then at Ron. She giggled softly, as Viktor kept staring. Ron laughed, knowing she didn't love the attention. Harry walked up behind Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron ignored him at first and then turned around when Harry became adamant.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" Ron asked, a little irritated.  
  
"Come here, I need to talk to you." Harry replied, lifting Ron up by his collar.  
  
After Harry dragged him away from Hermione and Viktor, Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry started before he could utter a word.  
  
"I meant to tell you about me and Ginny." Harry explained, flushing a little.  
  
"No, no, Harry. I overreacted. You go with Ginny. I don't care." Ron said, feeling guilty about his outburst last night.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry asked, skeptically.  
  
"Yes." Ron replied. (A/N: No I'm Ron. You know, Serious-Sirius? Ok. Forget it)  
  
"Uhm...ok. So, are you going to Hogsmeade with Hermione tomorrow?" Harry asked, following Ron to the Gryffindors' table.  
  
"No." Ron answered.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, and then stopped abruptly. He had spotted Viktor.  
  
"Do I need to answer that question?" Ron asked, sitting again by Viktor.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione, grabbing a small muffin. He began nibbling on it, not taking his eyes off Viktor. He was acting like if he looked away, Viktor would turn out to be a mirage. Finally, he turned to Hermione as if to snap out of a trance.  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade with Ron tomorrow?" Harry asked, giving Ron and little wink.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, knowing the answer would not be pleasant. Hermione must have been asked to Hogsmeade at least 10 times so far. Harry had even heard that Neville had gotten up the courage to ask her. She was not the buck-toothed, bushy-haired girl from earlier years. She had very much matured since then. Her parents had bought her a Muggle invention called 'braces', since they were what she called 'dentists'. She had had those for about 4 months before she found a spell to straighten her teeth, which she used. Her hair had tamed a little, so her hair was a bit tidier than Harry's. She was as pretty as a veela as far as Ron was concerned.  
  
"Haven't I already answered that? We're all going together! You, Ron, Viktor and I!" Hermione replied, smiling.  
  
All 3 boys slumped a bit in their seats by this answer. Ron figured that Viktor thought he was going alone with Hermione to Hogsmeade. Harry had wanted to go with Ginny alone, Ron presumed. Ron wanted to go with Hermione only. Obviously, she did not want any of those pairings. If she was THAT oblivious, she needed to see Madam Pomfrey or go to St. Mungo's.  
  
"What do we have this morning?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Potions," Ron paused for both of them to make a face of disgust. " And Defense Against the Dark Arts"  
  
"Great. Here comes my wake-up call from Snape. Good morning!!" Harry said, bitterly.  
  
"How did you pass that O.W.L. anyway?" Hermione asked, following closely behind.  
  
"I have no clue." Harry replied, honestly.  
  
They entered their dungeon Potions classroom and sat down close to each other. Snape was sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room looking much more foul than he had earlier and that was saying something. He had a look of disparagement on his face as he looked at the class. He was probably thinking, 'too many Gryffindors'. Draco was sitting close by with a nasty sneer on his face. He was looking at Harry muttering some nonsense about dirty blood. Hermione cast Draco a glare and he looked away, laughing with his flunkies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Today we are starting on Veritaserum. Otherwise known as truth potions." Snape said coldly, standing in front of the class.  
  
"VERITASERUM? For the first day?" Ron whispered.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting, Mr.Weasley" Snape said.  
  
"But you weren't-"Hermione started.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for talking back, Miss Granger." Snape replied, nonchalantly  
  
Hermione and Ron both slumped in their chairs with scowls on their faces. Snape was always unfair and why did they think he would change? Ever since their first year, he had NEVER been nice or EVER shown the hint of a smile, unless of course he was making fun of a Gryffindor. Which happened very often. So Harry, or the others in that case, had no room to argue.  
  
"I will split you into groups of two. Ron, Hermione. Harry, Neville..." Snape continued but Ron wasn't listening.  
  
He scooted over to Hermione as she grouped together the ingredients as they were supposed to be put in the potion. She smiled for a second and turned back to the cauldron. **HOW DID I GET IN THIS CLASS?** Ron thought, looking at the mysterious liquids in the small flasks. **I haven't got a clue.**
> 
> "Come on, Ron. Help me." Hermione urged, handing him a large wooden spoon.  
  
"But I don't know what to..." Ron started.  
  
"Read the directions." Hermione stated, pointing to a small piece of parchment.  
  
"Ok..." Ron replied uneasily,  
  
He picked up the parchment and read:  
  
_Veritaserum...I should use it on you, Ron. JUST TELL HER!!!  
_  
Ron stared at the paper. Then, he heard chuckling behind him. Harry and Neville were laughing at him. Harry had his wand out and it looked as if he had put an enchantment on the paper to make it say that. Hermione reached over to pick up the directions sheet. Ron froze in fear. Harry had written something else.  
  
_Tell Hermione that you...  
_  
"_Expelliarmus!_" Ron chanted and a burst of light shot out of his wand at Harry.  
  
The writing had stopped and Harry's wand was on the floor, Harry was sitting shocked on the chair. Ron looked at his wand, amazed. He had never done that before!  
  
"Ron! What are you DOING?" Hermione gasped, pulling his wand out of his hands and turning him around.  
  
"Snape's out of the room, isn't he?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. He just left." Hermione answered, a look of severity on her face.  
  
"Bloody 'ell that was lucky." Ron whispered, almost to himself.  
  
"Why did you DO that?" Hermione demanded, absolutely livid.  
  
Ron thought for a moment, why was he so afraid of her finding out his feelings? Why DID he disarm Harry, his best friend? It all didn't make sense...or did it?


	4. Veritaserum and Girls' dorm

Regardless of the fact that Snape had been out of the room at the time, he had miraculously found out that Ron had done magic in his class. Gryffindor lost 5 points and Ron got detention for a week with Snape. Oh joy. Hermione was angry with him for disarming Harry, because she didn't know WHY he disarmed Harry and he didn't intend on telling her. Harry wasn't angry at all. In fact, he found the whole matter hilarious. Today was the first say of Ron's detention week. He was walking down the hall when he heard sobs and whimpers coming from an empty classroom. Curiosity overcame him and he opened the classroom door. Sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face, was none other than Hermione Granger. His stomach churned with hurt. Who would make her cry?  
  
"Hermione...?" Ron asked softly.  
  
She looked up, startled, wiping away tears. The look on her face was forbidding, but the look in her eyes told him to come closer. He walked over, sitting down next to her. He grabbed her hand, caressing it softly.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ron questioned, wiping a few tears from her face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said, choking on an upcoming sob.  
  
All at once, Ron filled with the most intense anger he had ever felt. She was crying because of Harry. She was so helpless that she had been sobbing, alone, in an empty classroom with no one to comfort her. She looked up at him with watery eyes and broke out in another burst of tears.  
  
"'Mione, what did Harry do to you?" Ron asked softly, even though he was shaking with rage.  
  
"He...He loves Ginny...and not me." Hermione replied, gasping.  
  
Ron was so caught off guard by this that he gasped. There was no way. There was absolutely NO way she loved Harry. A new gush of anger came at this not at Harry, but Hermione. No wonder she didn't want to go with him or Viktor to Hogsmeade alone. She didn't like EITHER of them! Ron was okay with Hermione liking Viktor because it was so hilarious. He had never even CONSIDERED her with Harry. How dumb could he have been?  
  
"You...you love Harry?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, I would have told you but there just wasn't a right time." Hermione answered, not looking him in the face.  
  
Ron slowly got up. She didn't love him. Of COURSE, she didn't love him. No one loved Ron. His famous friend overshadowed him. Why would Hermione love him when she could love Harry? Harry was better than him in every way. Looks, Attitude, Grades, everything Harry was better at. The one thing Ron wanted most...Harry had too. Harry had Hermione. For Pete's sake, Harry had Hermione and he didn't even WANT her! Feeling overwhelmed and horrible, he left Hermione by herself even though he shouldn't have. He ran down the hall to his Potions' detention. He looked down at his watch. He was 15 minutes late. Snape looked up at his angrily from a parchment sheet.  
  
"So Weasley, too good for detention?" Snape growled.  
  
"Uh...No sir." Ron stuttered.  
  
"For that, another week's worth of detention." Snape replied, standing up slowly.  
  
"Ok...sir." Ron muttered.  
  
"You're going to make Veritaserum." Snape said. "And you're going to drink it."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, skeptically.  
  
"I want to know why you were late and I KNOW you won't tell me by free will." Snape replied.  
  
"What if I screw it up?" Ron asked.  
  
"I guess that will make you more determined not to screw it up then." Snape answered. "Get started."  
  
Ron brewed the potion without ANY help from Snape that night. He was mostly afraid that Snape would bite his head off if he asked. He walked up to the Gryffindor Tower, not wondering about Hermione. Snape would find out everything anyway. He muttered the password and walked in, seeing Harry waiting for him. Harry looked up happily.  
  
"Hey Ron. What potions did you have to brew?" Harry asked.  
  
"Veritaserum." Ron replied.  
  
Harry stared at him. Ron told Harry about him being late and the consequence. He didn't tell Harry WHY he had been late though. He wouldn't dare tell him that. But sure enough, Harry asked.  
  
"Why were you late?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Hermione was crying in an empty classroom." Ron muttered.

"WHY?" Harry asked.  
  
"You." Ron answered so simply, Harry just stared.  
  
"What?" Harry wondered.  
  
"She was crying because she loves you." Ron replied darkly, picking at his fingernails. Hearing himself say it hurt more than thinking about it.  
  
"She loves ME? But I thought she..." Harry said.  
  
"You thought wrong. You know Harry, I HAVE to wonder! How come you get everything I want? Fame, Money, GIRLS, grades! You have everything!" Ron yelled.  
  
"YOU HAVE A FAMILY!" Harry yelled.  
  
"YOU HAVE HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, knowing he was being selfish but he didn't care. "YOU CAN HAVE A FAMILY OF YOUR OWN!"  
  
"What?" A voice behind them said.  
  
Standing by the Common Room entrance was Hermione, looking sad and confused. Ron suddenly felt horrible. They were arguing over her feelings. Her face was tear-stained, her eyes were red and puffy and her voice cracked when she spoke.  
  
"Ron...how could you? I TRUSTED you!" Hermione said, running up to the girls' dormitory in sobs.  
  
After she left, Harry and Ron both just stared at the girls' dormitory steps. Neither of them really wanted to go after her, but Ron knew he should.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, running up the dormitory stairs.  
  
When he reached the top step of the first stairway, the second one started to move. He looked in shock as a flash of green light pummeled him with pain. He fell down the staircase, holding his leg. He got up stiffly, taking another try up the stairs. The green light hit him again, but he retained his balance. He ran up the second flight of stairs before it moved too far away. Burned and bruised, he opened the dormitory door. Lavender Brown was sitting, in her small pink robe, on a bed.  
  
"Lavender!" Ron whispered urgently, knowing he was going to get a slap or scream in response.  
  
She looked over at him with wide eyes. No one had ever managed to get up those stairs before.  
  
"Ron Weasley! What are you doing?!" Lavender whispered fiercely.  
  
"I need to see Hermione." Ron stated, looking around the dormitory. It was a lot better than the boys'.  
  
"She's busy." Lavender replied.  
  
"Is she crying?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." Lavender said quietly.  
  
"Get her!" Ron whispered.  
  
"All right!" Lavender replied, running up another flight of stairs.  
  
Hermione came down, looking worse than she had before. The moment she saw him, she turned white with horror or shock.  
  
"Ron...What are you doing? You're in the GIRL'S DORM!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said.  
  
"I don't want to talk right now." Hermione replied, walking back up to bed.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, not caring if the other girls woke up.  
  
"Ron, not only have you broken a school rule, but you have betrayed my trust. Go back to bed." Hermione said, closing the dormitory door.

* * *

AH! I can't believe I wrote that! Ron...so cute! Hermione was being so mean!! Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. I love all Ron/Hermione shippers! 


	5. This Night Only

This chapter was somewhat inspired by the movie 50 First Dates. It's a great movie. Check it out of you haven't already.

* * *

Ron awoke in the hospital wing. Not knowing why, he sat up in bed. His whole body filled with pain, so he lay back down. Madam Pomfrey walked in, looking positively distressed. She sat down next to him, putting a wet cloth on his head.  
  
"Miss...Why am I here?" Ron asked, looking at the burns on his arms and legs.  
  
"You were hit with who knows how many spells last night when you were up in the girls' dormitories." She explained.  
  
"Who am I?" Ron asked, very confused.  
  
"Your name is Ron Weasley. I am Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Why don't I remember this?" Ron asked.  
  
"You were hit by a temporary memory charm yesterday. It will wear off eventually."  
  
"Ok..." Ron said, looking around.  
  
"You have visitors waiting in the lobby for you. Are you well enough to see them?"  
  
"I suppose so." Ron replied, wondering who his friends were.  
  
Madam Pomfrey got up, opening the door. Hermione and Harry walked in, looking very worried. Hermione was almost in tears and Harry's eyebrows were creased. The sad thing was...Ron had no clue who they were and how he knew them.  
  
"Oh Ron. Why did you have to do that? You got yourself hurt!" Hermione said, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Uh...hi. Who are you?" Ron asked, his ears turning red at the physical contact.  
  
"Ron, don't play games! You might be mad at me, but that gives you no right..." Hermione was interrupted.  
  
"Miss Granger, Ron was hit with a memory charm yesterday in the girls' dormitories." Madam Pomfrey explained.  
  
Hermione gasped, tears in her eyes spilling over. She grabbed his hand, causing another burst of color on his ears. He smiled sweetly, not knowing why she was crying. He was perfectly fine.  
  
"I'm Hermione." She said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Nice to meet you." Ron said.  
  
With this, Hermione burst into sobs. That confused Ron the most. Why was she crying?  
  
"Hermione, it's okay." He said, lifting her chin with his thumb out of instinct.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him weakly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked over at Harry who shrugged. Ron looked at Harry and grinned. If Ron had had his memory, the gesture would have been quite the opposite. Harry smiled back sympathetically.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"My name is Harry." Harry answered, feeling a bit silly.  
  
Thoughts started to pop in his head. Hermione crying on the floor, beams of light, pain, Jealousy, and hurt erupted in his mind. Then, one single voice popped into his head...It was Hermione's. _Harry likes Ginny...and not me_. Ron shook his head as if to pop out of a trance. Millions of emotions were flooding him and he couldn't control them. Hermione was smiling at him and he was holding back a grimace. Suddenly, he thought of something brilliant. **I can act like I didn't regain my memory. Hermione will think if I tell her my feelings that I was just suffering from brain damage! BRILLIANT!  
**  
"Well, nice to meet you." Ron said. "Madam Pomfrey, may I have some breakfast with these people?"  
  
"Sure, dear. Come back later for a check-up." She replied.  
  
"Hermione...you're really pretty..." Ron said with a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"Thank you, Ron." She said, turning a deep shade of red.  
  
They walked up to the Great Hall together. Ron kept complimenting Hermione, which her response would be a polite smile and a deep blush. Harry would just laugh and keep walking. They reached the Great Hall, where an overabundance of people started bombarding Ron with questions such as, 'Did you really sneak into the girls' dormitory?' or 'Was it hard? I might try it!' Ron would just smile and eat his food. He wouldn't answer them because it would ruin his plan. Hermione would shun them away so Ron could eat. Harry, again, would just laugh and keep eating. He was excused from his classes, because of his supposed 'brain damage'. After sitting around in the common room all day, Harry and Hermione finally got time to see him after classes. They all sat in the commons by the fire together. After about an hour, Harry went to bed and Ron took it as the 'opportune moment'.  
  
"Hermione...I love you." Ron said, quietly.  
  
She had been reading, but when she heard those words she immediately looked up. She smiled weakly, grasping his hand. This took him by surprise. She had a look of utmost compassion.  
  
"Ron...you just met me today...well, in your memory." Hermione said.  
  
With this, he leaned next to her and kissed her. This feeling was the best he had ever felt. It felt like her lips belonged to his. They fit so perfectly, so heavenly. She didn't seem to mind either. Her eyes were closed and a slight moan had escaped her lips. Ron had put his hands in her hair, lacing his fingers through her brown, silky hair. Hermione broke away before she got carried away. She had one thought in her mind...**this is Ron**. **What are these feelings?** Ron looked at her, still feeling warmth and a tingling sensation on his lips. He grinned, dazed.** So THAT'S what a first kiss is like...wow**, Ron thought.  
  
"Ron...you won't remember this in the morning." Hermione said, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"I'll still love you." Ron whispered, smiling.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her again. She put her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep next to the fire, in mutual agreement. _This night only_. 


	6. The Dare

> Ron woke up early the next morning, happier than he had ever been. Hermione was curled up next to him and her head was on his shoulder. Warmth filled him, but then he realized...**I should act like I don't love her.** He kissed her one last time on the top of the head, a feeling of loss swallowing him. **How can I have everything one minute...then lose it?** Hermione woke up, smiling at him.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said, feeling horrible. "Why were you sleeping on me?"  
  
Suddenly, something in her mind clicked. **He doesn't remember last night**, Hermione thought. **He doesn't remember that he told me he loved me. He doesn't remember that we kissed. He doesn't remember ANYTHING**.  
  
"Oh...I had a horrible dream and I came down here. You were here and you helped me sleep." Hermione lied.  
  
"That's not true, is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"N-no, it's not." Hermione answered.  
  
"Tell me the truth." Ron demanded.  
  
"Well, you had lost your memory from coming up the girls' dorm 2 nights ago. After you got back from the hospital wing, we were sitting together and you told me you loved me. Then, you kissed me. And...we kind of fell asleep together." Hermione explained.  
  
"You took ADVANTAGE of me?" Ron said, pretending to be skeptical.  
  
"No! I thought you really did love me...and I felt sparks when you kissed me. But I guess I was wrong!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ron stepped back, taken aback (and this time he wasn't pretending). Did that mean she really did have feelings for him? He sped over to her, encircling her with his arms. She let out a little yelp in surprise. He whispered into her ear about yesterday. He told her his motives, his feelings and about everything that popped in his mind.  
  
"Ron...we agreed that it would only be last night. I told you...I love Harry. Not you. I'm sorry." Hermione said, running out of the room with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Ron let out a yell of anger. **WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?** He ran to the couch of the commons and sat down. He just broke down. Tears of frustration, anger and heartache fell. He couldn't handle to bottle up his emotions anymore.  
  
"Ron?" A voice behind him said.  
  
He turned around, quickly wiping tears from his eyes. It was his little sister, Ginny. She had a look of concern and quickly sat down next to him. She rubbed his back in a comforting way, the way she had done for as long as he could remember. Whenever he had been upset or lonely, she had done it. She smiled weakly, taking his hand.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I really don't want to explain it, Gin. Not now." Ron replied, smiling in response.  
  
"Ok. Whatever it is, it will turn out okay. Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Go have breakfast. Is it okay if I sit with you and Harry today?"  
  
"Of course! See you later. Feel better." She said and exited the common room.  
  
He got dressed swiftly, getting more frustrated at the minute. He had told her he had loved her...and she had rejected him. But in a way, she had encouraged him. She had kissed him back. It wasn't as if he had attacked her. She had taken the kiss willingly. He decided not to dwell on it. He got out of the Gryffindor tower, sprinting down to the Great Hall. Sitting next to Ginny and Harry, he started to eat some eggs and bacon. Right when he had gotten settled, the one thing he didn't want to happen...happened. Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"What do you want, 'Mione?" Ron asked, biting into a blueberry muffin.  
  
"I need to speak with you."  
  
"Not now." Ron said, his words muffled by the muffin.  
  
"Yes now." Hermione replied, taking his muffin away from him.  
  
"Do you MIND? Honestly Hermione, give me a little time to chill. After getting one's heart torn out, brutally stomped on, and stabbed repeatedly, just give me back my muffin!"  
  
"Fine...I was just going to say I love you." Hermione said.  
  
"Bloody 'ell, 'Mione. Make up your mind, woman! Do you love me or Harry?"  
  
"Really, I'm not sure. I didn't have these...FEELINGS for you until last night when you kissed me. Yesterday, I was sure I loved Harry. Now...I'm not sure about anything. I just know that if I let you shut me out of your life I'll never be able to do this." Hermione answered.  
  
"Uhm...Do what?" Ron asked.  
  
"This" Hermione replied, kissing him flat on the lips.  
  
Ron sat there dazed for a few seconds, reflecting over what she had just said. Had he actually made that much of an impact on her? She was confused on who she loved. Just then, Harry came over and sat down next to Ron. He had a small piece of parchment in his left hand and a scroll in the other hand.  
  
"Hermione, take these things," Harry said, handing her the papers. "And leave."  
  
"Uhm...sure Harry." Hermione replied, taking one last look at Ron. "Bye Ron."  
  
She stood up and left without another look back. Finishing his muffin, Ron looked at Harry with a look that said what-in-the-bloody-'ell? Harry smiled.  
  
"What did you give her?" Ron asked.  
  
"The letter you wrote on the train and a list."  
  
"A list of what?"  
  
"100 reasons why you should love Ron and not me." Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"Well, that's convenient."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She just told me she...sort of loves me."  
  
"Well isn't that CUTE? The weasel has fallen in love with the mudblood." Draco said from behind.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron growled.  
  
Draco laughed coldly. There was something about his laugh that was chilling. As if a cold winter breeze had blown over Ron's body. He took his small glass of orange juice and splashed it on Draco's face. As he walked off, Draco yelled.  
  
"You're taking the girl's way out!"  
  
"Uhm...Draco...here." Harry said, handing Draco a handkerchief.  
  
Surprised by Harry's sudden kindness, Draco took it. Smiling at each other, they walked off in separate directions. Ron was fuming by the time he was up in the commons. And worse, Hermione was there.  
  
"Hey love." Hermione said as Harry and Ron walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione's talking to you." Ron mumbled.  
  
"No sweets, I'm talking to you." Hermione replied, pecking him on the cheek as he walked by.  
  
Blushing, he looked at her. Harry coughed and walked upstairs. Turning to Ron, Hermione pulled him into the most luscious kiss he has ever had. Considering this was his second (not including family members and such), that wasn't much...but hey! Breaking the smooch, he looked into her eyes. And whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you." Ron said, feeling as if it was a failure even saying it.  
  
"I'm still not sure..." Hermione said.  
  
Ron got angry with this. She had just called him little cute names and gave him a BIG kiss, and she still loved Harry. Was it ever going to end?  
  
"Don't take advantage of my feelings, 'Mione. You're using me and I don't like it." Ron replied, pulling away from her.  
  
"I'm not taking ADVANTAGE of you! Just getting my first kiss..." Hermione said.  
  
"What? Were you DARED or something?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well...yes...Lavender bet me I couldn't kiss you by the end of the week. And I won."  
  
"WHAT?" Ron asked, hot anger swelling inside him. "I was just JOKING!"  
  
"Well...Ron...I love Harry. And you knew that!"  
  
"YOU...INSENSITIVE...FILTHY...MUDBLOOD!" Ron said, speeding up to his dorm muttering under his breath.  
  
He went to sleep perturbed, not caring that he had attracted attention by stomping up the steps. Could my love life BE any worse? **Well...Crabbe could fall in love with me...yuck**. He shuddered and fell asleep.


	7. Food Fight

Ron woke up early, by yelling and noise. He got into a red robe that matched his hair and walked down the dormitory stairs. The source of the noise was Harry and Hermione. Harry was looking rather flustered, his eyes ablaze with anger. Hermione was sitting on the couch, looking as if tears threatened to fall. Ron ran toward them both, wondering what had started the fight. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to comfort her. Ron turned away, upset. Harry looked at Ron and pointed his finger at Hermione.  
  
"How DARE you do that to him. He LOVES you. More than you will EVER deserve." Harry was seething.  
  
"Harry..." Ron said, softly.  
  
"No Ron, you can't do it yourself. You deserve more than her." Harry said, still glaring at Hermione.  
  
Just then, the common room portrait opened and a young woman walked in. She smiled at all of them, not noticing the tension in the air. Ron looked at her questioningly. He had never seen her before.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ray Ray." She said, smiling flirtatiously at Ron.  
  
"Uh...Hi...Ray Ray?" Ron said, uncertainly  
  
"Is that your real name?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. It's just a nickname." She answered.  
  
"Can I just call you by Ray?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure. I was just looking for a date to Hogsmeade today. I just transferred here and I don't know anyone. My real name is Raven, though." Raven explained.  
  
Ron stopped cold. He had totally forgotten about Hogsmeade! Harry was going with Ginny, Hermione with Viktor and he was the single one out. He smiled at Raven.  
  
"I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." Ron said, grinning.  
  
Raven looked like she wanted to do cartwheels down the hallway and through the school. She broke out into a HUGE smile and hugged Ron. Hermione looked up at Ron as if he had grown a second head. Harry just laughed and shook hands with Raven. Just then, Viktor apparated in front of Ron. Ron jumped backward, not expecting that. Viktor smirked.  
  
"Hello Veasley, Herm-own-ninny, Harry." Viktor said, ignoring Raven.  
  
"Hi." Ron replied, unpleasantly.  
  
Raven walked over to Ron and held his hand. His ears turned a bright shade of red as he grinned. It felt kind of good to have a date that actually liked you. This threw off Viktor. He looked at Raven, then at Ron.  
  
"Raven? Is that you?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Krum?" She asked, skeptically.  
  
They ran and gave each other a hug. Hermione and Ron were both confused. Viktor then explained that Raven had transferred from Durmstrang and they used to have a bunch of classes together. They hadn't seen each other for a year. The portrait hole opened after Viktor was finished. Professor McGonagall walked in, ready to announce something.  
  
"Students, please pass on the news that there will be classes today and Hogsmeade will be after lunch." She turned her attention to Ron. "I believe you are feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Thank you." Ron answered.  
  
"Professor Snape told me to tell you that your detentions will be substituted tomorrow and the rest of the week."  
  
Man, he had totally forgotten about that too. Well, it meant less time to spend freaking out about Hermione. Ron grabbed a clean shirt from his room with a summoning charm, put it on, and walked out of the room. Harry and Raven followed. They walked together to the Great Hall.  
  
"So Harry, going to Hogsmeade with Ginny today?" Ron asked, tousling his hair.  
  
"Of course." Harry replied simply. "Want to hang out with us?" The question was meant for Ron and Raven.  
  
"Sure." Ron said. "Is that okay, Ray?"  
  
"Uhm...Ron? I was actually thinking of going with Viktor instead." She said.  
  
Ron sighed.** Of course, everyone wants to go with the Durmstrang wart. Well...whatever. I'll just hang out with Harry and Ginny.  
**  
"Ok. No problem. But I thought Hermione was going with him?" Ron replied.  
  
"No. She told me she was going with you." Raven said.  
  
"No, she's not." Ron said, with finality.  
  
"That's just what she told me." Raven answered, defensively.  
  
"I'm sorry, just a little upset this morning. But go with Viktor, it's okay." Ron said.  
  
The rest of the morning was pretty boring. He sat with Harry and Ginny for breakfast. He sat with Harry in his classes (Hermione was sitting with Lavender). Harry was very mad at Hermione, so he supported Ron. Harry told Ginny what had happened so then Ginny wasn't talking to Hermione. Draco, as always, was just insulting Hermione, but today Ron was kind of enjoying it. Ron had been treating Draco decent lately, so they weren't on the hating level. All the professors had been delighted to have him back in class, everyone except Professor Snape of course. Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sandstone (the new DADA teacher), and Hagrid had helped him with the previous lessons. But before he knew it, lunch had come and Hermione was ready to fall to pieces. She ran over to him, almost in tears. She looked like she wanted to rant and complain, but she held it in quite adequately.  
  
"You've turned all my friends against me, you annoying git!" She yelled, throwing his mashed potatoes in his face.  
  
His face sopping with mashed potatoes (and a bit of gravy), he picked up his plateful of creamed corn and dumped it on her head. She screamed, grabbing his gravy bowl and pouring down his shirt. He yelped as the hot gravy made its way down to his pants.  
  
"You've crushed my feelings, you heartless ogre!" Ron roared, pouring his soda down her shirt.  
  
By that time they were both standing, making QUITE a scene. Dumbledore was sitting on his chair, just laughing hysterically. Professor McGonagall was giggling to a certain extent. Snape was laughing, just to see two students massacring each other with the lunch food. The other students were laughing at them. Hermione turned around to look at the students. Ron half expected her to burst into tears. But she started to giggle. With this, he started to snicker. They sat back down, laughing amiably, ignoring that they had the whole hall laughing at them. Ignoring that they had just called each other bad names, they just laughed. Ignoring the angst they had suffered through the past few days, they just laughed like they always used to.  
  
"Students, please assemble at the west entrance to enter into Hogsmeade." Professor McGonagall announced, suppressing laughter.  
  
"Uhm...Ron? Will you go with me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know what? Sure. Aren't you going with Viktor?" Ron asked in response.  
  
"No. Our dates ditched us for each other." Hermione said, giggling.  
  
"Aw, fun. Well, sure." Ron repeated, smiling.  
  
They walked to the West Entrance silently. When they got there, they walked through the doors of the wonderful town of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hey! I'm going to Michigan for a week, so I won't be updating for a while! I'll miss you all! (laughs) Later! 


	8. Siriusly crazy

* * *

Bold= Ron's thoughts.  
  
Italics= Hermione's thoughts.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked in Hogsmeade, fully aware of how bizarre their reconciliation was. They just smiled, hand in hand, completely content with their surroundings...until...  
  
"Do you love me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"No, Hermione, I'm sick of this game we play. Just tell me, straight up, if you love me." Ron demanded.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione replied.  
  
"'Mione, I can't believe you."  
  
They walked around in silence for a few minutes, still hand in hand. Ron was getting angry with her, but he just couldn't let go. Hermione was getting more confused by the minute. She really wasn't sure if she loved him. Just...the feeling she got with him told her something. She got so overwhelmed with emotion. But she knew..._He's a Weasley. How would that project my image? He would make me too emotional, less focused. Harry would give me a better image...but he loves Ginny. Supposedly he loves her. He loves a Weasley, why can't I?_ Another voice nagged in her head. _You can. Ron's right here. He loves you...he's everything you want._ Hermione was almost in tears. She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. She finally knew what she wanted. Who cared about image? She didn't love Harry. She loved the thought of Harry. How famous and rich he was. That didn't matter._ I love Ronald Weasley_. Ron looked over in Hermione's direction.  
  
"Earth to Hermione! Hello?" Ron said, laughing.  
  
She grabbed his shoulders suddenly and pushed him against the brick wall of the Three Broomsticks. He looked at her in fear. **What did I do now?  
**  
"Bloody 'ell, 'Mione." Ron said.  
  
They were no more than an inch from each other's faces. Hermione looked into his eyes, the tear still rolling down her cheek to her chin. He took his hand and brushed away the tear. In doing so, he brushed his lips against hers on accident. They both blushed. Laughing, Ron brushed his lips against hers again. This time it wasn't on accident. Gazing into each other's eyes, Hermione pulled Ron into her, closing the space between them. They kissed passionately, as if they had both been waiting forever. Ron broke away quickly.  
  
"Hermione...all these people...aren't you embarrassed?" Ron asked, flustered.  
  
"Why would I be embarrassed of you?" She smiled. "I love you."  
  
Ron beamed. Then he thought this over for a minute. **Could this just be another dare? A crueler, sinister joke on me again? **He pulled away from her. He looked into her eyes, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. But you must know that I don't trust you. You pulled a joke on me that ruined our friendship. I can't be a friend to you. I love you too much to do that. Unless you actually own up to your mistakes...I can't see you." Ron stopped when Hermione started to whimper softly. "Oh 'Mione, don't cry. Please." He pleaded.  
  
"Ron, don't leave me alone." Hermione said, tugging on his shirt.  
  
He kissed her softly; savoring it for it would be the last time. He walked away, wiping a tear from his eye. He walked into the Shrieking Shack, not even noticing. He used to always come down here with Harry after Sirius died. Harry would always say that the place gave him the feeling Sirius was right next to him. He sat down, putting his hands on his bent knees. He looked to his side and noticed, Sirius WAS right there. Sitting to his right was none other than Sirius Black. To be technical, Sirius' ghost was there. Ron gasped.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing man?" Sirius asked.  
  
"S-Sirius?" Ron stammered.  
  
"Yeah. What is going on with you and Hermione?" Sirius repeated.  
  
"It's a big mess. Hey, shouldn't you know this? Haven't you been, like, watching over me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. But just because I'm dead doesn't mean I 'see all'. I stay in the Shrieking Shack. It would bring up an uproar if people saw my ghost. I can see the Daily Prophet headlines now. 'Sirius Black back from the dead to avenge his death'." Sirius said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What should I do?" Ron questioned, feeling more hopeless by the minute.  
  
"Don't leave her." Sirius said seriously. (mwahaha)  
  
"Sirius, I can't trust her." Ron said.  
  
"Oh Ron, cut the crap. I saw you snogging her in the street."  
  
"I was NOT snogging her." Ron said, blushing.  
  
Sirius grinned. Ron knew what Sirius was thinking. **He thinks that I am just like my brothers. George has these girls 24/7; Fred 'came out of the closet' last year. Percy was disowned a couple months ago. Last we heard he was living with some Amish muggles in Sweden. Bill was engaged to some clerk from Gringotts. Charlie was single; every girl he dated claimed he loved his dragons more than them. Poor guy.** **So either Sirius thought he was gay, a player or desperate for a girlfriend.  
  
**"Sirius, she'll just hurt me. If it's possible that she can hurt me more, she will." Ron sighed. "This isn't the Hermione I fell in love with when she said I had dirt on my nose."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'm sure it is. Maybe she's just shy?" Sirius tried.  
  
They looked at each other, shrugged and said "Nah.". At that moment, the door to the shack opened, revealing Hermione. She had tear-stained cheeks and a swollen bottom lip. Ron looked at her funny.  
  
"Ginny and Harry both punched me after you left." Hermione said, sniffing.  
  
"Oh..." Ron said, feeling some sympathy for her.  
  
Ron looked to his right. Sirius had vanished. He looked up at Hermione. Ignoring his sympathy, he stared up at her with cold eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron questioned, dispassionately.  
  
"Own up to my mistakes." Hermione said, smiling weakly.  
  
"How do you suppose you do that?" Ron asked, angrily.  
  
"Ron, I love you okay? I only did that dare for Lavender because..." Hermione trailed off, turning red.  
  
Ron paused for a moment. This ought to be interesting.  
  
"Because what, 'Mione?" Ron interrogated.  
  
"Because I wanted to know what you tasted like..." Ron raised his eyebrows, in a what-in-the-bloody-'ell manner. "And because I wanted you to be my first kiss...and my last." Hermione explained.  
  
"Look, You're making it seem like you're proposing to me. Just STOP IT, okay? I just wanted a little fling! I just wanted something fun, spontaneous, and lovely! I'm obviously not going to get THAT from a relationship with you! So just leave!" Hermione choked on a sob. He started off softly. "I don't love you. I love the girl you used to be. The girl who used to always know exactly what to do and what to say, the girl who always corrected me for being a stupid git, I loved the insufferable know-it-all. Where did she go?"  
  
"She grew up, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know you anymore."  
  
"I can't scold you anymore. I love you." Hermione replied.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! You love Harry. So let's just go on with our lives. I don't know you. You don't know me. THERE! Goodbye!" Ron said, running out the door.  
  
Hermione sat down and started bawling. She started shaking, with loneliness grasping her. I'm so stupid! I let him walk away!  
  
"He loves you, you know?" Sirius said, creeping from the corner.  
  
"SIRIUS?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"That'd be me. Ron loves you. He's just angry." Sirius explained. "He was talking to me when you came in."  
  
_So THAT'S whom he was talking to_.  
  
"He just talked about how you've changed." Sirius looked at her and smiled. "I have to agree with him. I heard you're quite the heartbreaker."  
  
"Sirius, you have to believe me! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I know. It was a joke. Just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I have to be all morbid. Jeez. Weird. Well...are you going to go after him?" 


	9. The letter that changed everything

Hermione got up. _OF COURSE! What was I waiting for? I can't let him leave my life! _Hermione smiled at Sirius and ran out the door. Sirius sighed.

"I only get visitors when someone's having a problem...being the ghost of a supposed murderer sucks." Sirius muttered.

Hermione ran all over Hogsmeade in search of Ron. After about an hour of unsuccessful searching, she gave up. Sitting down on a small fountain, she wondered how she could have screwed up her friendship with Ron so badly. They used to be the best of friends. They WERE the best of friends last year. If she had a problem, he was there for her. If he had a problem, she would do the same. They would sit in the common room until midnight every night to talk about their day. It was perfect. Now everything was so confusing and stressed, she didn't know if they could ever be like that again. Hearing a familiar voice, she turned around.

"So the whole family threw Fred a party for him and his boyfriend. Dad was a bit angry though. He came up to me and actually said, and I quote 'I'm trusting you for some Weasley offspring.' I'm guessing that was his form of a sex talk. I had to bite my lip to stop from cracking up.' Ron said, rounding the corner with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione cleared her throat, hoping to get his attention. He looked at her quickly, not stopping to talk to her. To her surprise, he didn't even hesitate to keep walking. Neither did Harry or Ginny stop to say a simple hello. She cleared her throat again. This time he stopped and looked at her.

"Here." He said.

With a swift movement of his wand, a small package landed in her hand. "Frog-away: The fast way to get the frog out of your throat." She smiled as he walked off. Then she realized, he didn't even acknowledge who she was. He just gave her a COUGH DROP! He kept on laughing with Ginny and Harry. She quickly got up. Following them, she rounded another corner. She ended up in a small café. It was full of dark Honeydukes' chocolates and strong coffee. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were seated in the corner of the café. She grabbed a seat diagonal from them. She ordered a small cappuccino and small chocolate bar. She muttered an enchantment and a small note arrived on the others' table.

_Hey Ron. Why aren't you talking to me? _

Seconds later, a note arrived on her table. Soon, a full-fledged note-a-thon was happening.

**Weasley number 1:Because I'm mad. DUH.**

**Potter: Jeez Hermione...you'd think N.E.W.T.S would have meant you had SOME brainpower.**

_Granger: Oh jeez, Harry. Are you against me too?_

**Potter: Obviously. Doesn't your swollen bottom lip tell you anything?**

**Weasley #2: Yeah. I can add another one if that one didn't make a statement.**

_Granger: I thought you were my friend, Ginny._

**Weasley #2: I was before you hurt my brother. **

**Weasley #1: I told you I wouldn't talk to you if you didn't own up to your mistakes.**

_Granger: What do you call this?_

**Weasley #1: It's called writing. Ever used it?**

_Granger: Can I just talk to you? I can move over to your table and we can just speak rationally and calmly._

**Weasley #1: It won't do you any good, but sure. **

Hermione got up out of her chair and went to sit next to Ron. He scooted over towards Ginny to give her room. He looked very angry with her. And she knew he had every right to be. She had been a stupid git, just as she used to call him. She looked at him with concern.

"Look, Ron, I've been stupid. I've overlooked every good thing in my life. I've eventually lost them. I don't want to lose you." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm not going to forgive you so easily this time. I'm so sick of forgiving you every time you make a mistake. You get these big speeches and you cry. I feel bad and forgive you. Well, I'm not going to this time. You can cry and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, but I won't care. I'm not changing my mind. Just forget me. Forget Harry, forget Ginny, and just leave us behind. I know why you hurt me COUNTLESS times this year. It's a little popularity contest. You want to fit in with the 'cool' crowd. And we're not it. So go be friends with all those stuck-up girls. Go hang out with Parvati, Lavender, Padma, and all those girls. After you've been with them for about, let's see, 20 minutes...we'll be off your mind. Unless of course, you're insulting us. Which is precisely what I think you will do. Is that a good enough calm talk for you? I didn't even raise my voice." Ron replied, whispering. (A/N: Ron is sounding so SMART!)

"Ron...don't be like this." Hermione pleaded.

"Be like what? Smart? Sensible? I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago, 'Mione." Ron said.

"Ron...You're right about the popularity thing. But I've come to find out how wrong I was."

Ron glared at her. Slowly, he got up from his chair. He walked away from her, out of the café. Ginny followed him, but Harry didn't.

"Why did you have to do this, Hermione? You used to be better than this." Harry said, coldly.

"Harry, you know I'm not like this. I love him. I'm not lying. I really have fallen for him. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to. I've become helpless to my feelings and I don't want to lose him. I didn't want to hurt him. You have to believe me...you're the only person I have left." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine. Come here." Harry walked from the café.

Hermione followed slowly, picking up her chocolate bar from the other table. Harry led her to the Shrieking Shack where he put her next to the door. She heard voices. She couldn't make them out very well, but she knew one of them was Ron's.

"Sirius, I can't do this. It's hard to do this to her."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Didn't I already tell you?"

"Does that mean it made sense?"

"I don't want to be hurt again-"

"Look Ron, save it. Why are you going to let her leave? She loves you and you love her. I don't see a problem. In love, you get hurt. DEAL WITH IT, MAN!"

She heard Ron let out an exhausted sigh. She was guessing he agreed with Sirius. Well, that was what she hoped. All of a sudden, Sirius' head poked out of the wall. He smiled.

"Well hello, Hermione! Hello Harry! What brings you to my humble abode?" Sirius said in a mock cheerful voice. "Eavesdropping, I suppose?"

"We are. Can you give this to Ron?" Harry said, holding out a letter to Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione said, confused.

"It's a letter you're going to write Ron." Harry said.

Hermione pulled a quill from her pocket. She figured she might as well try one last time. She would give it her all. Dotting the quill in the ink, she started to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I know you must hate me. And honestly I don't blame you. You are the sweetest guy I have ever known and I took advantage of that. I was manipulative and downright mean. But all I'm asking for is a second chance. I know what I did was wrong and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that to you. If you are not ready to forgive me at this moment in time, that's fine with me too. I understand completely. Just please think it over. You mean so much to me that if I were to lose you, it would be a complete tragedy. You may not understand just yet...but I love you. I would scream it off tall buildings. I LOVE RONALD WEASLEY! You are the greatest person I know. You make me want to laugh and cry at the same time. You bring out the best and worst in me. You are everything to me. Even if you never talk to me again, know this. I never intended for us to end up this way. I have always loved you, if not always in this way. Every future I dreamt of, you were in. When I thought of my wedding, you were there. Whether you are the groom or the best man, you were there. I don't want that to change. Please forgive me. Let's just forget about this all okay?_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

She got up, wiped a tear from her eye, and handed the note to Sirius. He smiled reassuringly and disappeared. A moment later, Ron opened the door. He stood there for a minute, a tear rolling down his cheek. Then, he ran over to her and hugged her. She was overwhelmed by this but truly welcomed it. She grasped his shoulder and buried her head in his neck. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. She started apologizing quickly, but he shushed her quietly. Scratching her back lightly, he silently told her it was all right.

"Can we just...start this over?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Hermione said, smiling brightly.

He pulled her into a kiss. It felt wonderful. Guiltless, loving, and selfless. It was just how it had been that night in the common room. When Hermione felt sparks and Ron was telling his feelings. Before the betrayal, heartbreak, and pain, it was special. It felt...right. Breaking away, he smiled down at her. Wiping a tear from her face, he said the one thing she had been waiting for.

"Love you." Ron said, knowing it wasn't a failure.

"Love you too." Hermione said, stroking his face.

* * *

OKAY! It's almost done! Just about 1 or 2 chapters left I suppose. You like this chapter? I sure do. It's sooo fluffy! YAY! Okay....well....THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! (which I'm sure you are going to do....RIGHT?) I am so hyper right now..wow. 


End file.
